


Something about him...

by LewdInaccurate



Series: Dante May Fuck [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dante is affection-starved and is bad at feelings, Debt, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dildos, Frottage, I didn't mean to make it romantic but I guess that shit happens, M/M, Masturbation, Morrison is too old for this shit, Mutual Masturbation, Old Men, Sex Toys, Smoking, Two Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdInaccurate/pseuds/LewdInaccurate
Summary: Dante wants to pay off the money that he owes to Morrison in a different way..... But is it really just a money problem?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm frankly surprised there's literally no content for this ship.  
> Seems like I gotta do everything myself, huh?
> 
> Please let this be the first of a couple more......

There was no explanation as to why or when did he begin to feel restless about Morrison. Their relationship went back for almost two decades, and Dante put the exact same amount of emotional labor to it as to anyone else's (none), and it was kind of miraculous that they were still friends to this day. Or maybe Morrison just kept coming back over the money Dante constantly owed him. Anyway, it just made the mercenary antsy. Even more so when Morrison returned to the shop, not necessarily with jobs, but just to 'check on him'; it wasn't annoying, but it always made him feel inadequate in a way words couldn't describe.

For how long did he take for granted all that kindness and patience? Now the debt hanging over his head felt even worse.

Morrison only came this time to tell him about potential clients, but nothing definitive. Of course, he wanted to consult Dante on the matter of demons, wanting to know what cases could be worth looking into for a mercenary like him, and if Dante would even care enough to pick up the job. The man was always somehow carrying himself with a composed and confident posture, as if the years he had ahead of Dante were nothing... with the fancy-looking clothes with the cool fedora, the trimmed graying beard, the smell of decent cologne, the guy was the very picture of classy.

And... at some point that Dante couldn't really pinpoint, Morrison had the confidence of sitting on top of his desk. Made him feel extremely stupid to not realize it until now. Maybe it was just the day. It's been a long day, he was still a bit groggy and haven't shaved in days; he really didn't want to spend the rest of it speaking of jobs he would definitely reject or how he hasn't paid his bills yet.

Dante tried to relax on his chair, resting his head against his hand pensively, looking up at Morrison as the man put out his cigar on the ashtray he specifically bought for his own use at Dante's office. Dante was still not a fan of the smell, but he couldn't help but to think that Morrison looked pretty fancy when he smoked sometimes, with or without hat. Today he left the hat on.

For a moment the two men exchanged gazes and a strange silence settled in.

It wasn't the first time they had tense silences in the middle of a conversation, but Dante quickly shrugged them off. This time, however, Dante wanted to say something else, if it could ease the tension in his mind.

"I believe I still owe you for that money." Dante blurted out. Before he knew it, his right leg was lying on top of his desk, and it looked extremely silly. He should've propped both his legs at the same time instead, but it was too late and Morrison just watched him with an amused smirk.

"And what are proposing all of sudden, Mr. Dante?" he chuckled, eyeing him a knowing look; they've worked together for long enough to catch on each other's subtleties. Even so, Morrison must've seen this as an amusing joke.

"What if I could just find another way to... you know, pay off?" Dante said, propping his left leg on the desk too; it looked twice as silly now.

Morrison smiled, looking at his business partner for a bit, until his expression softened noticeably.

"Dante, you're a grown-ass man, you know that this doesn't work like it does on the pornos, do you?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying... Did it work?" He tried to sound nonchalant, even though he couldn't take his stupidity back. The black man grinned heartily.

"You're lucky I'm not married anymore, I'd have called my spouse to come over and watch." He paused, taking a moment to take off his hat and fan himself a little bit. Dante watched attentively, surprised to see him actually contemplating the proposal he half-jokingly gave away. "... Let's say that I was the one who asked you to suck my cock to pay off your debts. Would you have agreed to that?"

Dante snorted, concealing his embarrassment. "You, of all people, Morrison? Well, that'd be an interesting shift in our business relationship."

"You haven't answered my question."

"... You're really putting me on the spot right now. Can't we just skip to the part where I suck you off?"

The older man paused once more, exchanging pensive glares with his business partner. There was some sort of intensity in his dark eyes that he's never seen or never cared to notice before... and it somehow was making him flustered.

"Alright then. Let's try it your way."

Dante practically started from his chair when Morrison replied that, and this time it wasn't a joke.

It was the sort of situation where he could just shrug and walk away, Morrison would just sigh and forgive him and surely act as if nothing happened next time they met; but is that what _he_ truly wanted?

Fleeing was never his style anyway. Besides... there was a debt at stake.

"Welp, I can't believe you talked me into doing this, Morrison."

Morrison rolled his eyes. "You talked to yourself into doing this, Dante."

While the older man was sitting on top of the desk, Dante took off his chair and knelt right in front of him, face into the inside of Morrison's thighs. He found it hard to keep eye contact without feeling an overwhelming blush take over his face. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be, and maybe part of him had sort of wanted to try something of this nature before with Morrison. Still, he never actually expected that Morrison would accept it.

He couldn't deny that kneeling like this in front of Morrison and so close to him was giving him a sort of adrenaline rush. His friend didn't seem to be able to conceal his excitement either, there was a very visible bulge from beneath his pants fabric, and experimentally he ran his hands over the man's knees up his thighs and felt his cock and balls over his trousers. Dante could almost swear he could sense his partner's heartbeat, and for a moment he heard him swallow too. However, every time he eyed Morrison, the man looked as collected as ever.

Upon unzipping Morrison's pants his cock was slowly poking out out of his black trousers, and the subtle musk was making Dante feel things within his pants too. Sure, this wouldn't be the first time he's had another man's cock on his face, but there was something so wickedly exciting about the situation. Morrison's breath slowed, and Dante briefly gazed up, as if awaiting for his green light to move on; Morrison's hand reached out for his head, not quite to pull him into his groin, but his hand's weight was encouragement enough.

His calloused fingers touched the man's semi hard-on and stroke as gently as he could, eliciting a small reaction from his partner in the form of a small gasp. Dante, knowing his strength was inhuman, tried to not rip anything while jerking him off. Seeing it harden right in front of his eyes as his fingers got gradually more slippery was enough to make Dante's own cock harden in its confines. He then moved closer, closing his eyes as his lips went to meet his partner's soft tip.

His first instinct was to kiss it lightly at first, but let his tongue slide out in-between while his right hand continued to gently jerk at his girth in hopes of teasing him more.

There was a low hum of approval Morrison, his fingers curled slightly on Dante's scalp, the fingers idly scratching at his white head felt really nice. Morrison was surprisingly restrained, even though he was already putting the whole tip inside his mouth, sucking and tasting it. Loudly. He was literally licking off all that precum from before and then some more.

His fingers kept on stroking with that same gentleness until Morrison slightly rocked his hips upon Dante's face, silently urging him to go a little further. Dante chuckled as he took more of that length inside his mouth, as much as he possibly could without gagging, because damn, the older man was longer than what he anticipated.

There was a groan that came from Morrison, his body visibly stiffening as the mercenary took a more rhythmic approach as he licked and sucked him, his head bobbing back and forth between the older man's legs, Morrison's fingers grabbing a little more tightly Dante's hair. It was weirdly satisfying for Dante to finally make him react like this, he let one of his hands go down and rub over his stiff bulge still twitching inside his pants.

Morrison seemed to have noticed this, regaining a little of composure even though he still had a hot mouth pleasuring him.

"Didn't take you for a man that enjoyed sucking cock." he said teasingly. Dante, stopped one moment, not before leaving it with a deliberate loud wet smacking sound.

"Didn't take you for a man who liked scruffy faces near his crotch." Dante retorted, there was something so casual about how they looked at each other. Before he could think any more about this, he resumed to where he last left off.

"... Plenty of things we don't know out of business boundaries." The other just continued talking, a palpable shiver running throughout his body as Dante licked the slit of that tender flesh before taking it back into his mouth, his teeth barely grazing his cock. "Mind the teeth.", Morrison sighed.

With that, Dante felt confident enough to be able to take the entire thing in, trying to relax his throat enough. It filled his mouth so much and went so deep, warm and throbbing, the suddenness made Morrison hitch his breath. Dante wanted to give himself a pat in the back, but Morrison's hand only gripped his head tighter, barely thrusting into Dante's mouth until he could feel the tip touching the back of his throat.

Now, _that_ was more like it. It was incentive enough for Dante to slip his hand under his trouser's waistband and jerk himself off. He continued to let Morrison fuck his face like that, even though he couldn't really breathe and he was drooling like a broken faucet, it was freaking worth it for the little grunts he made.

He started to feel giddy, trying to gag as little as possible while he furiously masturbated. He tried to look up to his partner but couldn't help to flutter his eyes while they were getting watery. Morrison's eyes were closed in concentration, by the feeling of his cock deep in his throat, Dante could tell that the man was very close.

Morrison gasped and quickly tried to pull him away, but Dante was stubbornly stuck in place, letting the incoming loads shoot inside him, warm and thick, sticking to the walls inside his throat. He felt like choking but that was about enough to make Dante come too. He swallowed as best as he could, but could only do as much when he pulled away, leaving a mess all over his wet mouth as he wrung out the throes of his own orgasm, groaning shamelessly against the other man's groin.

The older man just gave him an apprehensive look, getting his trousers all dirty as Dante licked the sticky remains off his own lips without a hint of shame. That's when Morrison pulled out a tissue from his jacket's inner pocket.

"Come here..." Morrison gently picked up Dante's chin and wiped his lips from the excess of drool and cum. The way that his hand cupped his face was so strangely tender and... comforting. In spite of everything that he just did, this was the one thing that was making his heart beat like crazy. Morrison took another few extra tissues, offering them to the mercenary. "Clean up after your own mess, will you?"

Of course, he was talking about the floor and desk, Dante wasn't about to leave cum stains in his office. But when he gazed back at the older man, Dante could tell he was a little more flustered than before as his hands fixed his own clothes.

It was a little conflicting to see Morrison so differently now that he basically deepthroated him... and got off from it. But the fact that Morrison touched his face like that...

Just coming into the full realization of what it made him feel was making Dante blush; he was probably just as red as a strawberry now.

"So, is that enough to pay off the money I owed you?" Dante blurted out.

Morrison stared, getting off from the desk, on the other hand, Dante he wanted to boot himself in the face for being such a mood killer. The other man put a new cigar in his mouth and lightened it, not looking at Dante in the eye for a moment.

He definitely fucked up.

"Half, and nothing more." Morrison muttered, blowing the smoke away from Dante's face.

"Okay, okay... then what about another?" he prompted without thinking, which made the older man frown and stare at him in disbelief.

"I don't know what are you playing, but that's all I can give for the day, Dante." He was upset, and for some reason Dante felt anxious about this. It wasn't common to see Morrison this upset and it usually took something particularly bad to make him put that face. "... But if you want to pay off your debt that badly, I will come and find you another day."

Dante's shoulders sagged, sighing. "Thanks."

He truly really wasn't sure if that meant that Morrison would collect his money or if collect a free blowjob for another day. Either way, Dante felt like a dumbass as he saw his business partner leave the office for the night.

Everything was so cold and quiet afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nEXT CHAPTER SPICIER AND LESS FEELY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two old men come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I said it wasn't going to be feely, but I guess I sort of lied. Couldn't help myself. Still, you can expect Dante to be an absolute dork.

Needless to say, the wait was horrible, vastly worse when he found himself too restless to mop around in his usual depression; it greatly showed how much he actually looked forward to have Morrison to come here, and this time the absence felt more personal than it needed to be. This isn't how he expected his own mid-life crisis to go.

When Morrison actually came over a week later, the older man seemed far more relaxed compared to last time. Dante sat back on his desk, this time didn't bother to put up a show to hide how anxious he felt. He wouldn't say that he regretted making that move on Morrison, but he was pretty sure that it wouldn't happen again...

"I'll accept the other half of your payment, but don't expect me to settle with a blowjob."

... or maybe he was wrong.

Dante softened his previously rigid expression, his thoughts running in disarray while Morrison said those words with the most nonchalance humanly possible. Dante shrugged his shoulders, signaled at him so he'd continue with his proposal. Morrison walked closer, and even closer still until he was inches away from the mercenary; Dante involuntarily relaxed at the familiar scent of cigar and cologne, and just when it seemed like the older man would put his hand on Dante's knee, it only touched the desk's edge, so teasingly close to him that the little finger could brush against his thigh.

"If you find it agreeable, I'd like to fuck you properly, at least once."

That's when Dante snorted, shaking his head. "No offense, but if you tried that it'd literally crush your dick, in the not-fun kind of way. You don't get called 'power bottom' for no reason."

"I ignore how or when did you start calling yourself that, but you've got a point." Morrison replied, arching his brows in an understanding expression. "Well, then... seems I'd need to fuck you with something else."

"Woah."

"What?"

"That's... the kinkiest thing I've ever heard you say."

Later that week, Morrison returned to the shop with a suspicious-looking bag and Dante felt anxious and excited in a way that he haven't been for years; in spite of always craving for the thrill of the fight, he was still just a horny man who was about to get laid.

As Morrison put the bag on the desk, Dante hopped on top with the eagerness of a highschool boy. "Somebody's in a good mood." Morrison hummed amused, Dante couldn't help but to bite back the laughter upon seeing the contents of the bag. It was funny to think of a man of Morrison's age and fancy looks walking into a sex shop and buying a nice and big dildo. Or maybe he just ordered it online. The former thought was funnier though, so he'd work with that.

The older man pulled out a stainless steel dildo that was definitely bigger than the real thing, wiggling the object in his hand. "I should hope you're as much of a size queen as you've implied, I'd hate to throw this away." Dante didn't think that'd be a problem; the toy had a nice thickness and length, with smooth ridges leading up to its large head curved up a little at the end. It definitely looked like it'd survive some rough handling.

Just when Dante was about to reach for it, Morrison pulled it away from his hand, glaring at the mercenary with questioning eyes.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Dante sighed.

"The catch is that I'll discount this toy off from your next paycheck. Compared to what you already owe me, this is nothing."

 _Of fucking course,_ Dante rolled his eyes, but he didn't feel like complaining. Instead, he started to set up the mood by removing his jacket as he sat spread-legged on top of his desk, undoing the buttons of his washed out shirt's cleavage as he looked into the other man's sharp black eyes, and he seemed... captivated.

Dante saw it coming, but it didn't stop him from jumping a little when the man closed the distance and placed a kiss upon his lips. Warm, welcoming, he could still taste the bitterness of smoke and citrus, their mouths have lost pliability to time, but none of their eagerness and curiosity; for one, Dante welcomed the prickling sensation of his friend's beard against his shaven face. It was gentle and short for a kiss, but long enough to leave him aching for more.

In that brief pause, he remembered that he didn't put away his mother's portrait again, so he quickly placed it inside the desk's drawer; it'd be embarrassing to have her watch. He replaced the portrait with the bottle of lube he kept in there, because he didn't see if Morrison brought any.

"You're not going to lay somewhere more comfortable?" the older man asked as Dante was determined on laying on his desk. His pant's zipper was down, already semi hard. Posing like this he felt like one of the pin-up model from his posters on the back wall, Morrison seemed completely unfazed by this form of seduction.

"Nope. You're not going to lose the clothes?"

"Do I have to?"

"Just asking. Do as you want." At least he took off his hat after coming into the shop, and the silk cravat went loose too, it unraveled from his neck smoothly as his eyes were still on Dante. The way Morrison looked at him now was definitely not that of a business partner, climbing on top of the furniture to straddle him. The sudden intimacy of their closeness was intoxicating Dante.

Morrison's hands groped his chest over and under the shirt's cleavage and down to his ribs; the gentle physical contact was so strangely comforting. The man leaned down and teased a kiss over his collarbone, brushing his lips over his neck and to his jawline, Dante could only feel so much over Morrison's clothes, tried to undo some buttons with little success, just to have a feel of his skin. Instead, Morrison undid a few buttons himself, allowing him to touch his chest and shoulders under the shirt. His skin was warm and the body hair scarce, felt really nice.

Their mouths met again, briefly, Morrison nibbled at the mercenary's lower lip ever so gently that Dante moaned, growing a little desperate as his cock's head was very much poking out of his underwear at this point, his hips rolled against the space between them, craving attention.

His partner smiled softly, almost mischievously as his hands went down to pull Dante's trousers down, but only far enough to free his hard-on and his ass. To be completely seen by Morrison was making his head spin with want, he was hot in the face and the desire pulsated throughout him, letting his thighs spread in anticipation. A hand firmly groped one of his ass-cheeks and then fondled and pulled his balls playfully, making him hum in appreciation.

Morrison prepared the lube and poured a fair amount on his hand, when his wet fingers caressed the rim between those firm cheeks, Dante was unable to shut his mouth.

"Careful, I'd hate to bite them off."

The older man sighed. "Don't remind me. The thought of having my fingers broken by your ass ain't as sexy as you probably think, Dante." His slick fingers probed experimentally, but even though the puckered hole yielded, Morrison stopped. "Help me out, you've put me nervous."

Dante choked an ugly laughter at the risk of killing the mood again, but he helped himself with a good amount of lube, moisturized his own fingers and easily wormed two digits inside, the small burn of his scissoring made him groan. He saw how the older man was basically devouring him with his eyes, could get drunk on his attention alone, unconsciously dug his fingers deeper as he basked in the attention. Helping himself with more lube, he added a third finger. He knew he could probably drive himself to climax by just doing this, but they still had other plans.

While Dante was still fingering himself at leisure, Morrison grabbed the toy, he dragged it across the mercenary's ass and balls, making him visibly shudder at the feeling, his cock jerked as the smooth tip pressed up and down his stomach. The older man smiled pleased with the sight and then lubed the dildo generously with the lube, reassured that Dante has prepared himself long enough. "Here..." Dante mumbled in a sultry voice, spreading with his hands his relaxed ass.

The dildo's surface was so smooth already and it was well lubed too, so in spite of its size, it met almost no resistance when Morrison pushed it past the relaxed rim... it went in almost too suddenly, and Dante couldn't hold back a shaky moan. Morrison gave him a moment before thrusting the toy a little further in, his shoulders trembled a little. Before he could say anything at all, the older man leaned close to him, kissing him deeply, his face was filled with heat. He didn't know why, but somehow the kiss alone was making him heady, and the longer they shared warmth, the less he wanted to part from it.

He laid on his side, his bigger body spooned by Morrison as the steel dildo slid in deeper, the pleasant coolness filling molding his insides ripped a moan out of him. And with the curved shape of the toy, it was designed to easily find that sweet spot, it teased the elusive bundle of nerves. In this pose, he could feel on his lower back the hard erection of his partner, his hips lightly rocking for the craving of touch.

They switched positions a lot between kisses and caresses and sighs, until Dante was again lying on his back, propped up his leg to allow the dildo to enter him more easily, to not have Morrison strain his hand too much.

Morrison seemed to have no trouble moving the toy like this, and since Dante's body was enduring, it didn't hurt when he dared to use a little more force, thrusting in and out rapidly enough to make his erection bounce. He rolled his hips on his own against the steel dick, rubbing against his prostate just the right way.

He begun to jerk himself off, already dripping with the slickness of precum, but in spite of being so close, he felt lacking.

Why didn't Morrison do anything to pleasure himself yet? It was almost painful to look at that erection trapped within his pants.

"H-hey, won't you let me take care of that already?" Dante panted, suddenly finding himself too bothered by his partner's unattended boner to concentrate on his own pleasure.

The older man chuckled. "Why, so nice of you to look after me." He lazily undid the buttons of his trousers, but Dante reached down sooner, rushed to pull them down to free the cock. Their members were practically touching, so that gave Dante an idea of what to do next.

Dante bucked up his pelvis, the dildo pressing so perfectly against the right place, at the same time that their cocks met and he took it upon himself to join them together to stroke them at the same time. Morrison visibly shivered.

He closed his eyes in concentration, the sensation of frotting with him while he kept on thrusting the toy inside his ass was almost too good, almost too much. The weight of Morrison's body shifted as he leaned down again to steal a kiss, leaving that comforting bitter taste in his mouth. It was clear now that he was breaking into sweat, even hips hips were rocking against Dante's groin, the way they rubbed against each other felt so intimate and proved to be enough.

"Dante...!"

Morrison came first, spurts of white coming down their erections, hot substance making Dante's hand even more slippery. Knowing that his cum was now lubing his own erection while the dildo pressed so hard against his prostate just made his own release come sooner.

It happened like a slow heat wave burning up his body, each string of cum throbbing out of him mixed with his and... it just felt right. He threw his head back and groaned in relief as their cocks twitched weakly together until they eventually caught their breaths.

Then, there was their silence.

They lazily removed themselves from each other, and while Morrison had a calmer expression on his face, Dante was still trying to find out the right words to say, or if staying quiet was better.

Once he got off the sturdy desk, he winced at the mess. Maybe the couch would've been better? Anyway, once he managed to put his pants back on, he noticed Morrison coming from behind and kissing the back of his sweaty head.

"Do I take it that it was good for you?" Dante smiled.

"You put up one hell of a show, I'll give you that."

Dante hummed, turning around to look into the other's eyes. He felt awkward and flustered still after everything they've done.

For what it was worth, paying up the debt was merely a flimsy excuse to get laid, but he never thought that it'd turn out like this. He felt like he just witnessed a side of his business partner he was never meant to see. So affectionate yet so distant, it just felt like he was giving away affection through a latex layer that separated each other, as if he humored Dante and let on much more than needed knowing that pursuing that sort of relationship was just setting up themselves to failure.

And maybe it was better that way.

"Is this going to become a frequent thing or...?"

"Goodness, no! I'm not made to endure a succubi like you, Dante. I'm too old to keep up with you." he laughed, firmly tapping his shoulder, distancing himself. "A shame though."

Dante bore a restrained smile. "Yeah. I guess it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I met my vanilla smut quota for the year, I'm gonna pull the big guns from now and on.


End file.
